


At The Waters Edge

by Happenstance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance/pseuds/Happenstance
Summary: Sirius and Remus finally realize they're in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1979 a little over a year after the Marauders have left Hogwarts. James and Lily live in the cottage in Godric’s Hollow, where the Order of the Phoenix holds its meetings. Sirius and Remus share a townhouse flat in the next village over. Lupin is collecting information on groups of werewolves and other marginalized magical beings, while Sirius helps the other Marauders to plan defensive strategies for the Order.

Sirius and Remus sit on an old floral-upholstered couch before a roaring fire. Their feet are propped up on an ottoman and they’ve each had a couple of shots of Ogden’s Firewhiskey. Faint distorted guitar plays on the wireless (some Muggle rock station Sirius has found). They chat muzzily, discussing plans for the Order.

Remus leans into Sirius’s shoulder, nodding off. Sirius freezes, but decides he’s comfortable and rests his head on top of Lupin’s. Remus falls asleep and gently rests his hand on Sirius’s chest, gripping his soft jumper.

Sirius is acutely aware of his breathing. He doesn’t want to wake Remus up. He shifts ever so slightly so they’re both slouched down together. He wonders if he dares… For years it has felt like his mind is playing tricks on him, whispering words whenever he looks at his friend.  
Just hold his hand. No, you can’t have him, he doesn’t want you like that. (Then how come neither of us have had a date in over a year?) You could lose him forever… But what would his lips taste like?

He had finally gotten used to ignoring the creeping feeling he was missing something, instead he said to himself Later. Now’s not the time. But what if now is the time? There’s a tightness in his chest but it burns warm like the fire flickering before them. He feels bold, energized. Sirius decides, with the aid of a few shots of firewhiskey, that he needs to test the waters.

It’s now or never. So why is it so difficult to reach out your hand just those few inches. You’re a Gryffindor, right? Brave and true of heart. Time to prove it.

Sirius reaches out his left hand and, with bated breath, caresses Remus’s upturned face.

Remus blinks groggily and leans into Sirius’s caress before starting slightly, as if realizing he’s no longer in a dream. Their eyes lock. Before he can over-think it, Sirius closes the gap between their lips. Lupin freezes, but then kisses back keenly. The two men wrap their hands around each other’s bodies, exploring where they’ve only imagined. 

In a blurry haze two shirts are removed, with quick kisses in between every button undone. Sirius sits astride Lupin and slowly rolls his hips. Lupin runs his hands up and over Sirius’s bare torso, dusted with dark hair and scattered tattoos. Lupin’s eyes shine bright with lust. He opens his mouth to speak, but falters. “Sirius…”

Then, a burst of green flame catches their attention. They pull apart immediately and scramble to put on shirts, Lupin opting to just pull on his jumper and toss the shirt out of sight.

“Oi, lads!” The face of James Potter has appeared in the fireplace. “Sorry to call so late, but I just finished speaking to Dumbledore. It looks like Greyback has been trying to turn a group of werewolves camped out in Wales. Dumbledore thinks that group could still be persuaded to join us; he wants to see you tomorrow if you don’t mind dropping by, Lupin?”

Lupin clears his throat, and hastily replies, “Sure James, shall I call around half past ten?”

“Yeah, and bring all those maps you drew up last week. All right, ‘night Moony, Padfoot.”  
James nods goodbye and is gone in another flash of green. 

Sirius and Remus sit on opposite ends of the couch, still breathing rather faster than normal. 

They both look at the floor for a long moment. Sirius makes to grab Remus’s hand, but he pulls away at the last second, standing up. 

Lupin picks up his shirt from the floor as he says, “I guess I’ll head to bed then. I’ll probably be up early tomorrow, I er, need to get some things from Diagon before I head over to Godric’s Hollow. So, uh, ‘night.”  
Their eyes meet for a second, and then Lupin turns and hurries to his room, as Sirius calls “Goodnight” after his retreating form. 

“Shit.” Sirius whispers to himself, dropping his head into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The water in the woodland pond is warm and deep green. Trailing lights of sunset illuminate the very tips of the trees. Sirius sighs and sets down his wand on the mossy forest floor, begins unlacing his leather shoes, then moves onto his worn and patched corduroy trousers. Finally, he hitches his shirt over his head and shakes out his shaggy dark hair.  
Stepping closer to the pond, Sirius dips one toe in, then two, then slowly walks in until he is submerged up to his ribs. He tries to quiet his mind, but all he can think of is the way Remus touched him last night, held him. It had been exhilarating. To think that they'd spent all this time dancing around what could be, and Lupin might still want to throw it away...

Taking a deep breath, Sirius presses his hands together and dives under the rippling green surface. 

* * * * * * * *  
Sirius had left a note for Remus on the kitchen counter: 

Gone for a walk in the woods. If you want to talk about last night, come find me by the pond where we saw that Augurey in the rainstorm last year.  
If not, I won't bring it up. Just know that I don't regret any of it, Moony.  
-Sirius

When Remus had come home and found it he had breathed in sharply, clutching at the scrap of parchment. He crumpled it haphazardly and made to throw it in the bin, but something made him stop. He ran a hand through his mousy brown hair streaked with gray, inadvertently thinking of the way it felt when Sirius had done the same. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Smoothed out the parchment, and looked at it again.  
* * * * * * *

It takes a minute before Sirius realizes that as he's been floating on his back gazing at the gibbous moon, someone has quietly walked over to the edge of the pond and is standing there, silhouetted against the trees.  
Sirius leans forward and shakes the water out of his hair and eyes, paddling to the pond's edge. The two men look at each other but say nothing. Then, slowly, with shaking hands, while holding his gaze, Remus removes every article of clothing until there's nothing left. Sirius holds out a calloused hand and Remus takes it, letting himself be guided into the center of the water where they can both barely touch the bottom.

"So," says Sirius quietly.  
"So."  
They look at each other for a long moment; then Remus starts to smile. Sirius chuckles.  
"What is it?"  
"It's just... It's silly, never mind." Remus looks away.  
"C'mon Moony, you've come all this way and now we're naked in a pond in the dark. You might as well tell me."  
"Well, I was thinking how you really looked like a dog shaking the water out of your eyes when you swam toward me. I... thought it was endearing." Remus mumbles the last bit, like he's not sure how it's going to be received.

Sirius smiles fondly, "Is that all."  
"Also, I, um, think you're endearing all the time. And I like living with you and I, want to be with you, even though I'm scared and I'm scared of what James and Peter will think and I'm scared that I won't be enough for you and that you deserve someone handsomer and less broken, and... that you might, I dunno, get on your motorbike and fly off somewhere more exciting." Remus looks up boldly at the end of the sentence, daring Sirius to contradict him.

"Exciting, eh?" 

Sirius places one hand at the small of Lupin's back and the other behind his head, and dips him dramatically until his hair skims the water.

He growls into Lupin's open mouth, "You. Are the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. And I only want to be wherever you are, scars and all." Sirius begins pushing Lupin towards the bank as he stares into his eyes. "Everything that's happened to you, it's made you you. It's made you strong, and wise, and brave, and kind."  
Sirius grasps Remus's hips and holds him gently against the bank. He leans down and kisses him, softly at first, but then more roughly. Remus melts into Sirius's arms, caressing his face and running a long-fingered hand through dark wet strands of hair.  
“Sirius…” Remus whispers into his ear, causing a tingle to run up the taller man’s spine. Remus inhales deeply, drinking in the scent of pine, fresh earth, heady musk. He kisses down the length of Sirius’s muscular neck to his collarbones, then delicately licks a stripe back up to his jawline. Sirius closes his eyes and rolls his head from shoulder to shoulder, groaning. “Are you wearing… do I detect a scent, Padfoot? You never wear scent.” Sirius blushes in the moonlight.

“I’ve had it for a while, I just never wear it,” He replies, laughing nervously.  
“Aww. Well I like it. If possible, it’s making me want you more.” Lupin grinds his torso and pelvis against Sirius’s. The water’s buoyancy makes it a fluid graceful motion.  
Sirius inhales sharply. He wraps his legs around the lithe man’s hips and grips his arse, increasing the friction between them. He grinds his growing erection into the space between Lupin’s legs, while grasping hold of the other man’s cock and starting to stroke it up and down.

“Yes… Sirius… Oh, fuck,” Remus cried, pressing his legs tighter together so Sirius can fuck himself between his shaking thighs.

“Remus, kiss me.”  
Lupin obliges, gladly. He nips at Sirius’s earlobe, then moves back to his mouth, concentrating languid attention on his lips. When Sirius moans into his mouth, he switches back to the man’s neck, licking and biting and sucking to mark him for the world to see.  
“Yes, mark me Moony, show them I’m yours,” The dark-haired man whispers. Lupin pauses to look into Sirius’s gray eyes (silver in starlight).  
“Fuck yes. You are mine. And I’m yours. From here on out.” With a shuddering gasp Sirius climaxes and bites down on Lupin’s shoulder. After a final kiss, the two bodies part, and lay back in the water, stars reflected all around them.

Sirius was first to break the silence,  
“You really mean that don’t you? You want this?”  
“I don’t know why it took me so long to see. You’ve always been here, and I’ve always loved you, really. But now I’m ready, Sirius. I want this more than anything.”  
“Do you want me to tell James?”  
“Nah. Let’s tell him together.”  
“Groovy. Now want to get out of this pond? I’m starting to get cold,” Sirius says as he sits up in the water.  
“Yeah. Hey, we don’t have anything early tomorrow morning, do we?”  
“No, why?”  
“Let’s kip out here tonight, Pads. It’s warm enough, isn’t it?” The two men exit the water, Lupin conjuring a towel, whereas Sirius opts to shake himself dry. Lupin goes over to him and wraps the large fluffy towel around both of them, and Sirius answers:  
“I think that would be bloody lovely.” He nuzzles Remus’s nose affectionately. They transform the mossy clearing into a bed of green pillows and blankets, and cast an invisible ceiling charm, just in case the scattered clouds decide to rain. They nestle comfortably into one another, and fall asleep pointing out constellations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm torn between adding a third chapter where they tell James about their relationship, or adding a pre-chapter when they're just crushing on each other secretly. Comments are welcome :)  
> (Also this is my first time writing smut just fyi)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Lupin reveal their relationship to their closest friends.

The next evening Sirius and Remus are both puttering around their flat, doing some chores and organizing papers as usual, except with a touch of a hand here, a shy smile there. At quarter past five as they’re finishing a pot of tea, they receive an owl from the Potters inviting them to dinner that night, saying Peter will be there as well but he’ll be late.

“So… Shall we go a little early and tell Prongs about er, us?” Sirius asks Remus, resting a hand on his bony shoulder and squeezing gently.  
“Yeah, I think that’d be good.” Remus stares at the floor.  
“No time like the present,” Sirius encourages.

Remus breathes out slowly and sets his empty teacup on the countertop with a tinkle.  
“Okay, just let me finish…” Remus looks around.  
“Your tea?” Sirius chuckles.  
“I guess that’s not a good excuse at the moment is it?” Remus smiles sheepishly.  
“C’mon, let’s get it over with. I’m sure James’ll be fine with it. And Lily too.”  
“You’re right.”  
Remus takes another deep breath and then takes Sirius’s hands carefully.  
“Okay, I’m ready.”  
Sirius kisses Remus’s forehead and they walk together to the large brick fireplace. Sirius grabs a handful of silver powder and throws it into the embers in the grate. Immediately large green flames leap forth.

“James Potter, Godric’s Hollow!” He pronounces loudly. They step quickly into the fire and are whisked away.  
* * * * * * *

With a jolt the pair lands in the Potters’s fireplace and steps into a living room containing well-made old furniture (inherited by James) as well as tasteful décor and an array of vibrant houseplants (Lily). 

The room is unoccupied, so Sirius whispers to Remus, “Do you want to call him or shall I?”

“I, well, I want to. I want to do this together.”  
“Okay.” Sirius gives his hand a squeeze and lets go but remains standing close by. 

“Hey James? We’re here!”

“Oh, excellent! I’ll be down in a minute!” James’s voice answers from somewhere upstairs. Soon they hear thumping footsteps on the wood floors and a smiling James Potter greets them warmly.

“You two are a bit early, eh? Sorry we don’t have dinner ready yet, it’ll be another half hour or so,” James says.

“Er,” Sirius looks at Remus. “We actually have something to tell you. Not that it’s a big deal. But we thought we’d let you know.”

“All right, I’m all ears.” James takes a seat in a worn leather armchair and looks between the two men, face slightly concerned. 

Sirius step forward slightly and looks back at Remus.  
“The truth is, we’re, well, together. Like, a couple.” Remus thinks his chest might explode with how fast his heart is beating.

James is silent for a long moment and his mouth hangs slightly open. He blinks slowly.

“Oh my god. What? Since when?! This is great! How can I not have known you had the hots for each other? LILY! Get in here!”  
Remus blushes scarlet and buries his face in Sirius’s shoulder, groaning. 

“Hmm?” Lily strolls in holding a large bowl of salad.  
“Get this, Moony and Padfoot are together! Like in LOVE! My two best mates!”

Lily squeals and drops the salad on the floor, but quickly recovers it, muttering, “scourgify.”

“Finally!” She says. “Merlin’s beard, I’ve had to watch you two steal glances at each other for the past three years. I thought you’d never bloody figure it out.”

Sirius and Remus gape at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

“So you’re cool with it then?” Sirius says.

“Man, I may be a bit oblivious, but I can see that you two make sense together. I’m happy for you,” James says, patting Sirius on the shoulder.

“Phew,” Remus sighs.

Just then a burst of green appears in the fire and Peter Pettigrew stumbles into the room, tripping over the tassels on an oriental rug.

“Hello lads and Lady!” He greets them. 

“Peter, get this. Best news ever. Sit down.” James tells him, gesticulating excitedly. Peter obeys.  
“So you know how Padfoot and Moony live together? Well turns out they just realized they’re bloody perfect for each other.”  
Peter looks between the four faces in the room. “Hmm? You mean… You two… Really? No!”

“Yes, yes it’s true Peter. But it doesn’t change anything, we’re not moving away or anything,” Remus interjects.

“Now I’m the only single bloke. You won’t want to hang around me anymore, will you.”

“Rubbish. Next full moon let’s all go down to the Shrieking Shack like old times, play some Exploding Snap and run around the forest, eh?” James adds. Peter looks mostly mollified.

At that they hear a “ding!” from the kitchen. 

“How about while you’re all waiting for the full moon, you start with helping to set the table?”  
* * * * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get the third chapter up, and I hope you enjoy the completed piece. 
> 
> I'd like to credit We Build Our Own Unfolding by imochan for inspiring me to write this. I love the way Sirius and Remus's "voices" are portrayed so beautifully there, and the attention to detail is excellent. Check it out if you haven't yet!!  
> Also, I have plans for some other Wolfstar fics w/ the boys at Hogwarts, which may or may not tie in w/ this fic.  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
